


Austin Carlile Fanfic

by Shelbiii



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbiii/pseuds/Shelbiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically you Meet Austin Carlile and The first day you meet you have the challenging of handling a guy who just lost his inspirtaion</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you Meet Austin Carlile and The first day you meet you have the challenging of handling a guy who just lost his inspirtaion

Sitting there I stared blankly into space absorbing the lyrics as if they were my oxygen, my foot tapping aimlessly along with the song. The slight breeze caused my bangs to sway from side to side covering my eyes, as my head reclined against the chain link fence. In silent solitude I sat, sinking deeper into the lazish words of Suicide Silence as they blarred through my black earbuds. Resting back further into the metal fence I decided time to let my hair down, pulling out the black elastic from my cluster of rebellious curls I felt free. With Blonde silky waves washing over my face I drifted into a world that could only ever exist in my damaged brain. The terrors of night soon possessed my mind and my world was enveloped in a whirlpool of torture created in the depths of my own personal hell. Frantically shooting up into a uncomfortable upright position I soon realized that monsters haunting my dreams could haunt reality to. The sky was gray, so was everything else the trees, the grass, the sun as if I had gone color blind the world was plain to me. Except the people they were unnaturally white, practically glowing if its wasnt for the tint of gray on their lips and traces of veins up and down their porcelain skin. Their eyes stood out more than their skin, Bullets for eyes, Bullets that consumed you into their vortex of darkness and nothingness. Painstakingly I looked at my petite hands and like the talons on a eagle as it clutches a fish I grasped my head, where my fingertips met my scalp and forehead I pushed down with such pressure my skull felt close to splitting in two separate halves. A mangled scream escaped my throat and the tips of my fingers pressed harder against my throbbing head. Trying to shake away one of my most recurrent vision a large hand laid atop my right shoulder blade. Quickly the world regained color and instinctively I shrank from the feeling of human touch. Whipping my head to the side, my eyes scoured for the individual who had the nerve to touch me. He was tall you could tell even though he was in the crouched position. Light-brown hair that was not long but not short and was mostly covered by a gray beanie sloppily pulled over what i'm guessing is a mop of wild hair, slight freckles that speckled his face and contrasted beautifully with his light-brown eyes. He had a nose ring on his right side and with the simple v-neck he was wearing you could see the breath taking colored ink littering some of his body that wasn't hidden by clothing. Still no matter how handsome this man was, strangers.don’t.touch.me, simple as that, a simple flip of a finger and I was up and on my way. A Warm hand clutched my wrist making me whimper in pain as I had deep scratches running down the length of my arm. “Please...just..” he paused searching for words “Talk to me.” his words were mumbled and his eyes pleaded, more like begged me to go sit down and pour my heart out to him. Reluctantly I walked back and planted myself back on the cement where I was once sitting but now it was occupied by another individual. The first thing he did when I sat back down was he grabbed my arm this time more carefully, and pulled up the sleeves of my sweatshirt. Starring back at him were dark red slices running down the length of my arm in confused and jumbled clutters. His finger lightly traced every single one of them with such delicate care it felt wrong to rip my arm away. One of my earbuds swung side to side as it had fallen out of my ear earlier and I was too occupied to adjust it back in. This strange man grabed my swaying earbud and shoved in it his own ear, a huge grin stretched upon his face. I can’t sleep to many voices trying to talk to me. He screamed into the abyss of land, people turned and shot disgusted glances in our direction, the only response was the flick of my middle finger before they turned and walked off. That scream though it was something I’d heard before, Realization hit me like a lightning bolt I quickly gasped in a sharp breath of air.


	2. The Lose

“Your Austin Carlile.” I questionably stated not sure if I had made the right assumption.   
He smiled again, nodding his head “And you are?” he asked politely.  
“Shelbi,”  
“Hello, Now will you please tell me what these are…” he spoke quietly motioning to my bloody arm.  
“Can we at least eat something before you make everything depressing?” I giggled as my stomach growled in agreement it had been hours since I ate anything. No words were needed he stood straight up expanding his long legs to their full potential, revealing his height.   
He must have noticed I was gawking because he shrugged his shoulders, “6’4”” he clearly stated.  
“5’4”” I nodded off trying to be smooth.  
“Damn..Come on shorty get up,” he joked around extending down a hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand dismissing his jokery, it was like I was flying as he pulled me up off the ground. Before I could even start walking to my car I felt myself being dragged in the opposite direction.   
“My Car,” was all he said as I was half walked half dragged to his automobile waiting in the parking lot.   
Sitting in the car I flipped through the stations trying to find music that pleased me. After much deliberation I decided music was a waste, so the radio was turned off. Soon I began glancing at Austin intaking his features, his multiple tattoos, everything, he simply intrigued me. We reached a red light and he wasted no time shooting a smile in my direction, catching me off guard and noticing how I was staring at him. My cheeks flushed and the car developed a awkward silence, until his phone rang; the light still glowed a bright red but the streets were barren anyway. A woman was on the other side of the call her voice frantic and sobbing in a loud rushed tone, that screamed something was wrong. She was talking to quickly to understand, but after a few seconds Austin’s eyes dropped and he hung up the call. The light had now turned green but we just sat there idling, his hands clenched the steering wheel, he was practically glaring at something in the distance. His jaw quivered as he held back tears when he said “I’m Sorry,” before quickly yanking the steering wheel to the side, the car swerved into a sharp u-turn. The wheels screeched in protest as his foot jammed the gas pedal into the floorboard. I had no clue to where we were heading and to be honest I was too terrified to ask. I was caught up thinking about words that could describe the look on his face, collapsing, already broken, hurt was a understatement. I was torn from my thoughts with a sudden lurch of the breaks, I whipped my head to look at him but he was already a blur springing out of the car . I didn’t hesitate to jump out right after him, thats when I realized what was going on. A completely totalled harley davidson laid vacant by a pickup truck on the street, police and ambulance were everywhere surrounding the scene like walls on a castle. The most horrific thing was a man of tattoos with medium length hair was stretched around a pole. Carefully he was lifted onto a gurney clinging to life right before my eyes. His body was mangled, his face might have been mutilated but I couldn't tell from the halloween makeup that had stained his skin accompanied by ink and blood. I ran up to Austin placing my hands on his left one and leaning my forehead onto his arm Because I was far too short for his shoulder. No words were said between us but the giant he was soon crumpled to a heap of sobs in my arms. Useless I felt as I stood there, my only reaction was to wrap my arms around his broad torso or at least try. Butterflies were fluttering in every direction, we stood like this for what seemed like seconds before the slam of the ambulance doors and roar of sirens told us he was being moved and quickly. My hands rubbed his back “Austin, we’re going to go to the hospital okay?” I spoke softly like you would to a frightened child. Simply he nodded his head, I began rummaging through his pockets searching for his keys. Once I found them I half dragged half attempted to carry Austin into the car. Shoving the key into the ignition and made my foot a brick on the acceleration; I sped to the UC Irvine Medical Center’s already crammed parking lot. I hit the brakes hard as the car parallel parked nicely in between a toyota camry and ford explorer. “Austin go into the hospital find Jolie I’ll be up there soon, okay?” I spoke quietly not to scare him and clearly so I didn’t have to repeat myself. He slowly shook his head lightly and got out of the car in a manner that made every movement look like it was sending thousand volts of electricity through his body. I sucked in another sharp breath and bolted out of the car to his side, wiggling under his arm one arm was wrapped around his side giving him the stability he lacked. He quietly sobbed sending tremors raking through his body, holding him at my side he felt cold, just a heap of moving flesh,all emotion had been drained from him. When the automatic door slides open and a blast of cold air almost knocked me off my feet, before we could even reach the counter Jolie was at our side. Her arms flung around Austin and he stood there like a statue, she balled into his shirt until we were kindly escorted to the nearest private waiting room; paparazzi had already gathered outside. After getting coffee for both of them I decided in my best judgement I should leave two unstable individuals in a room together, But then again why not. The first time a doctor checked in we had just arrived, he told us he total extent of his injuries were undetermined at the moment. The next check in was four hours later and he told us that Mitch wasn’t doing the greatest. The last and final time we got any words from the doctor was at the eight hour mark , he walked out of the double doors that led to the OR and took his scrub cap off. Looking down he made the trip to where we sat impatiently, upon his arrival Jolie started hysterically sobbing again and Austin stood up and walked to my side.   
“I’m sorry to say we did all we could but his injuries were to extent, His official time of death was 6:17 am. We once again apologize for your loss. With that he walked away and left us in the room silently standing still as if time had frozen around us.   
“ No..no” Jolie started to whisper shaking her head, at this time her makeup had smeared down her face her hair was a tangled mess and she looked like she had just woken up. “No” She wailed, her piercing cry broke the still air. Crumpling to the floor like a heap of laundry, her arms clutched her chest and she screamed in mourning, she hollered his name so loud I was surprised he didn’t awake from the dead just to make her shut up. Her screams were nothing but shouts into the void that is life, Her cries of agony were nothing to me I was concerned with Austin. He had frozen, he didn’t even look like he was breathing anymore, his skin the color of porcelain and his eyes just orbs of sorrow. I placed my small hand on his bicep and moved slowly and gently up the length of his arm. His head came down and rested on top of mine, my hands cupped his cheeks stepping back I looked him square in the eyes.   
“I’m going to take you home, Okay?” I spoke slowly, he nodded and willingly let me drag him to the car. Settled in the car he grabbed for the gps, the monotone lady told me where to go, soon enough I was pulling in the driveway to a extravagant home.


End file.
